<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Charm for an assassin by Elesiel_Sai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896030">Charm for an assassin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elesiel_Sai/pseuds/Elesiel_Sai'>Elesiel_Sai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ragnarok Online</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Curse Breaking, Curses, Dungeon, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Flirting, M/M, Magic, Major Character Injury, Monsters, Mythical Beings &amp; Creatures, Not Human, Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:40:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elesiel_Sai/pseuds/Elesiel_Sai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An assasin meets cursed bard in a dungeon and decides to help him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Assasin/Bard (ragnarok online)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Charm for an assassin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I played ragnarok a long, looooong time ago, so my memory is pretty blurry about the game, more of an impression than anything else really. I apologize for any inaccuracies regarding the game. The rating may or may not go up as the story progresses, depending how graphic I will decide to get in the fighting and sex scenes.<br/>Thank you <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlestqr">littlestqr</a> for editing this mess. She is a genius!</p><p>As always, I make no profits out of this. Any reposting and usage of my work need my personal written permission.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I never knew why I was born. I didn’t have the “great mission” like many around me. I even didn’t believe in God (I am sure the Church would hate me for that even though their followers should not have those kinds of dark feelings), so I didn’t really have meaning to my existence.</p><p>I remember that I chose to be a thief out of a silly love for daggers and the belief that being one gave me some kind of wicked freedom. Like me becoming a thief freed me from the laws of chivalry, or so I felt. Actually, everyone has their own personal set of laws that they follow, but people sometimes can’t figure that out when they are as young as I was.</p><p>I lived freely, stealing here and there and traveling all around the world, but I was too weak to get to some places. that made me power hungry. Driven by that hunger, I became an assassin at the age of 17. I was a loner and had a strange view of things, so it wasn’t hard for me. I still loved daggers, but at some point, I changed them for the katar- it was more often used by my class. It charmed me with its sharp and shining blades and the smoothness of quick death they could bring. At the age of 19 I could go to almost any place I wanted and was feared as one of the best assassins. I made some powerful and loyal friends, but when it came to traveling and training, I still preferred to do it alone; until that day…</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~***~</b>
</p><p>I walked with ease through the dark corridors of the ancient pyramid. A client with enough money had asked me to bring him some items from the undead pharaoh. I hated those kinds of dungeons, not out of fear mind you, but because my ears were very sensitive to all kinds of sounds. The noises that monsters in this type of places produce were close in effect to nails on glass for me.</p><p>Suddenly, the noises changed to a lovely melody. Curious, I hid myself and silently walked closer to see the source of the said melody. In the main room, I saw the pharaoh and several of his slaves, and before them, the young bard sat and played; the golden chain around his neck attracted my eyes, indicating that the bard was not a willing participant of the event before me. I was strong enough to deal with the pharaoh and the slaves at the same time but there was no guarantee that the monsters wouldn’t kill the prisoner in their rage. I was an assassin, but I wasn’t totally ruthless. I always tried to avoid unnecessary casualties. </p><p>I decided to free the men, but before that I had to make sure he was still himself and not on his way to being turned into one of pharaoh’s slaves – I didn’t need another enemy to attack me unexpectedly. The bard wasn’t far from one of the walls so I could get to him without showing myself. Alas, the pharaoh was not some plain monster, and if I got hasty, he would most likely notice me even if I used my hiding skills. Very careful not to attract any attention, I made my way to the bard. Judging by his equipment and instrument, he was strong enough to make life troublesome for his foes or be an asset to his friends. I was adequately close to touch or kill him if I had no choice when the melody changed.</p><p>I knew that melody; I had heard it before while helping a friend, a priest, and  his brother, a bard, train in a graveyard. This bard was trying to help me by weakening the slaves! Not wasting any more time, I cut the chain with my blades and went for the pharaoh. The fight took longer than it naturally would, as I was trying to protect the bard while at the same time, killing the enemy. </p><p>At last it was over. I looked at the bard, wondering why he didn’t run before I came; he was strong, almost as strong as I was from what I could see from the battle. Then I saw his leg. It had a terrible injury a little below his knee and made it impossible for him to move, not to mention run. I walked closer and gave him some of the potions I always had with me. </p><p>“Heal,” I said shortly, not the one to talk much. He smiled sadly and shook his head, now that we weren’t in momentary danger, I started to notice just how stunningly beautiful he was.</p><p>“Thank you,” he said with a sad smile that hit my heart like a sharp knife. “Thank you, but it won’t help. I can’t heal.” He said it calmly, his deep voice perfectly matching his beauty. “I was cursed, so I cannot be healed.” The bard explained. He was obviously very tired.</p><p>From this distance and without the need to have all my attention on the enemies, I noticed that his wound didn’t bleed even though it was very deep and could obviously kill a person if not taken care of As if reading my mind, the bard shook his head again, his long, blood-red hair flowing.</p><p>“As well as not being able to heal, the curse won’t let me die, either. It is to make me suffer eternally and remind me of how weak I am.” He said, making a move to cover his leg, but I stopped him. Kneeling before him I got some clean bandages out and started to cover the injury, adding some paralyzing poison from my personal collection. The sad expression on his face changed to one of careful confusion, and then delight when the poison started working.</p><p>“I figured it might work as numbing cream,” I said, finishing with the bandages and standing up again. He smiled at me, the relief and appreciation in his eyes so intense that it almost made me dizzy. Careful, as if waiting for the pain to come back he stood up as well. He was a little shorter than me, and to look me in the eyes, he had to look up.</p><p>“Thank you!”- he exclaimed, everything he felt showing clearly in his voice. I nodded shortly, not showing his effect on me and looked around.</p><p>“We will need to apply it regularly to save you from the pain. For now, let’s get out of here.” </p><p>I turned to the direction of the exit. I didn’t mention that if I used the poison on him too often, his body would get used to it and stop reacting. I’d have to look through my other poisons to see if there is something else I could use. </p><p>Besides, he said it was a curse. Every curse has some way to be lifted…</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~***~</b>
</p><p>I brought him to my house in the city of Morroc. Thanks to my profession, I had a place to stay in almost every city known (and some hidden from normal people), but this would be what you call a true home. This place held many memories and things I truly cherished. </p><p>I looked around the room and smiled. It changed along with me, this place. I remembered this room being much smaller and not so luxurious while I was in training as a simple pocket thief on the streets. When my skills grew, so did my possessions, and at last, I was able to add more rooms to the small and old looking house. It still looked old and worthless outside, just for the security reasons. Knowing my brothers in arms, there was always a chance someone would want to steal what is yours (or in the worst case scenario, kill you). I rarely let people see this place; it was well hidden and secure, but this person was unique in so many ways that I stopped mulling over the reasoning of my actions toward him. I looked at him from the corner of my eyes. He stood near the exit, obviously not sure of what he was supposed to do. That almost made me smile; he was kind of cute that way. I motioned to the nearest to his armchair with a short nod of my head.</p><p>“Make yourself comfortable.” I said matter-of-factly, moving to the other room to get rid of all the necessary tools for the kind of mission I had, and to change. You didn’t really think that I wear all those bandages and masks all the time, did you now?! I changed to the simple long-sleeved tunic and pants, both were dark blue, almost black color. I soon moved back to the room, running my fingers through my unbound hair. Hearing a soft gasp upon my entrance into the main room, I looked up sharply, ready to meet the danger that caused the sound, but was only met with wide eyes of a soft, sky-like grey and blue.</p><p>“What?” I asked, a little annoyed by that reaction and stopped, seeing his blush and round eyes. <em> What the..? </em>  </p><p>My inner self started, then shut up along with the appearance of the cold smirk on my face. The reason I rarely showed myself to the others was not only because of my profession, but for the lack of some humanoid features on my part. My father was a monster, so I don’t really look absolutely human. I had dark blue hair and glowing gold eyes with vertical pupils, like that of a cat or even a snake. You couldn’t exactly call that human. If I were to stop controlling my form completely, I would grow short black wings on my back. I couldn’t use them to fly, but they could be used as a great weapon in times of need. </p><p>Although the Master of the assassin guild found me exotically beautiful and used to say I should use my natural looks more often, not many were fond of “exotic” people as he was. I closed up my inner self like I had so many times before; the art of hiding my emotions was perfected by me, and sat across from him, looking uncaringly at the fire that started automatically when we came in. I learned a long time ago about this recoiling reaction from most people around me, and trained myself not to act upon it. If that were true, then why did it hurt so much to see this kind of response from him? </p><p>I got so lost in my thoughts that the soft touch to my arm made me jump and grab my daggers, which were hidden in the sleeves of my tunic and along my legs. Again I was met with the soft grey and blues of the sky, but this time only from a few inches away from my own, I blinked at him, ready to move away to see the normal fear in his eyes, but they held only soft wonderment and fascination.</p><p>“Your blood is not completely human, I see,” he said with his melodic voice, and I tensed, waiting for the cruel jokes to start. However, he only smiled at me, the look in his eyes not changing. “You came up as a very sexy being.” He said so with a soft blush, and I blinked at him. That was the last thing I was expecting to hear from him, really. My close friends found me exotic and strong; sometimes they would tell me that I had a strange charm to me, but no one ever told me that they found me sexy.</p><p>“Well, that makes the two of us,” I muttered, looking above his head to the window and then back to his eyes. “Thinking the other is sexy, that is.” </p><p>I couldn’t help but smirk. I was happy. Truly, absolutely happy, and nothing could break that state of bliss while I looked into his eyes. I brushed the knuckles of my right hand along his blushing cheek and smiled at him when he gave me a glare. </p><p>“How about you tell me your name, now that I know how you feel about me?” I teased a little. </p><p>We didn’t get to introduce ourselves with all the monsters in the pyramid, and I didn’t really feel like talking in the desert while we walked to the city.</p><p>“Octavian,” he whispered, and I echoed his name, tasting it on my tongue.</p><p>
  <em> Octavian - a musical name for a musician. </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This work is on hiatus as I got stuck on the type of the curse cast on the bard.<br/>You may consider this a draft or prequel</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>